


"Of all the bars in all the towns..."

by Cellis



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergent, Chance Meetings, Enemies to Friends to potential Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Steve Rogers/Loki, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Look who's back, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellis/pseuds/Cellis
Summary: This is set after Thor, The Dark World and The Avengers, Age of Ultron but before Captain America, Civil War.Steve, sitting on a bench in the park in Brooklyn, was quietly sketching when something or someone caught his attention in his peripheral vision.  He turned to look in that direction.  The body shape of a man walking along the path to his right looked familiar.He couldn’t pinpoint who he was reminded of but somewhere in the back of his mind a bell was ringing!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizphills500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/gifts).



> This is especially for Lizphills500. Happy birthday. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I don't own the Marvel characters, I've just borrowed them. Thank you to all associated with Marvel and MCU for creating them. Original characters are mine. Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. Kudos and comments are welcome. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

It was a beautiful sunny spring day, the cold of winter having finally given way to the promise of summer warmth. Steve, sitting on a bench in the park in Brooklyn, was quietly sketching when something or someone caught his attention in his peripheral vision. He turned to look in that direction. The body shape of a man walking along the path to his right looked familiar.

He couldn’t pinpoint who he was reminded of but somewhere in the back of his mind a bell was ringing. The fact that the identity didn’t immediately come to his mind irritated Steve. His eidetic memory usually helped in these situations. 

The man wore a tailored dark suit which even from that distance looked expensive, probably from one of those Italian designers. He had black hair which was long enough to reach below his collar if not to his shoulders. The sunlight danced on his hair as it moved in the light breeze as he walked. His determined stride did little to disguise the grace with which he walked. It was not quite a glide but there was definitely something eye catching about how he moved. 

Steve was staring at the man’s retreating back and only realised this when he noticed that while he had been lost in thought the man had covered approximately 400 metres from where Steve had first seen him. What was it about this man that had captured Steve’s attention? Steve shook his head and turned back to his sketch book.

 

Quickly turning to a new page Steve set about capturing the image of the man’s retreating back on paper while it was fresh in his mind. With his enhanced memory the image was as clear as if the man was standing still while Steve drew but his identity still evaded Steve. When the sketch was finished Steve was surprised at the level of detail he had managed to capture in what had felt like a quick sketch. The movement of his hair was reflected in the way the sunlight had seemed to dance along its strands as he’d walked; the tailored suit suggested a lean athletic build and long legs. Steve had always sketched for fun and relaxation and considered himself a slightly above average amateur so he was pleased with the result. 

Just as when he’d caught sight of the man initially his silhouette on paper was striking. Steve found he couldn’t concentrate on his earlier sketch. After several vain attempts to return to his earlier drawing he gave in and packed up his things, calling it quits for that afternoon.

 

He headed back to the apartment he kept in Brooklyn. Tony had offered him free use of a room in the Tower whenever he was in the City but he preferred to keep his small Brooklyn Apartment. He officially lived at the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York but he kept the small apartment in Brooklyn as a place of escape for times when his new life got too much for him. Here he could surround himself in familiar things from his past, little reminders of what he’d known without anyone telling him he needed to let go of the past and embrace the present.

The music from the 1930s and 40s played on vinyl and not CDs or downloads; books from his favourite authors lined a number of shelves, some published before he entered the ice and some after. There were copies of paintings from his favourite artists on the walls and his collection of old movies, well old to the rest of the team but current and new to Steve, were neatly stacked alongside his new Blu-ray player, a present from Tony. In his little oasis Steve could indulge in nostalgia and not feel guilty or awkward about doing so. It was his private step out from his new reality, somewhere that helped him cope, not completely turning his back on his past and what he’d lost but importantly not cutting himself off from the modern world either.

 

************* 

At the Avengers Facility his apartment was more functional, less homely. It was neat and tidy with a few personal touches but nothing that could not be packed up quickly and moved somewhere else. Steve was uncomfortable knowing that others could enter his space whether that was the cleaning staff or maintenance crew so he tended to keep it less personal. He was still not accustomed to having cleaning staff come in each week and he generally avoided being there when they called. He said nothing but let them get on with their work. He kept his most personal items, being his sketch books and some old photos, locked securely away. His sketches were a glimpse into his soul and he rarely shared them with the others. 

His shield, he generally took with him when he left his room unless he was going to eat. It could normally be found leaning against his chair or desk or a nearby wall, seldom too far out of reach. Sam had teased him about it calling it Steve’s security blanket. Steve had tried to defend himself by saying he didn’t take it with him when he ran, showered or ate but he had to stop then as he realised it kinda went everywhere else with him.

When leaving the facility and not in his Captain America Uniform he carried the shield in a special rucksack type carrier on his back. Nights out, which were rare, also saw the shield left behind. He’d tried to say that Natasha always carried weapons as did Clint but it made no difference he was still teased about his shield.

 

************ 

 

Back in his Brooklyn Apartment Steve was relaxing listening to the Benny Goodman Orchestra, the book he had been reading long forgotten on his lap. For what felt like the 100th time that evening his mind wandered to the stranger in the park.

“Okay, enough is enough Rogers, you are acting like a love struck teenager and you didn’t even see his face”. He scolded himself out loud. “Maybe Natasha was right and you need to get out more and have fun. Or at least try to have fun” the voice in his head added.

 

Making a decision, he rose and headed for his bedroom and a quick shower. Now dressed in a dark blue dress shirt and his navy suit pants he looked in the mirror as he drew a comb through his hair. He checked to see if his beard needed trimming and being satisfied that it didn’t he grabbed his belt, socks and shoes. His suit jacket was on its hanger waiting for him until he was ready to leave.

Steve had started to let his beard grow out when he was not working or at the Avengers facility. It helped him to get lost in the crowd as Captain America was always clean shaven. It’d come as a shock to Natasha, Sam and the others when he’d first returned to the base with a full beard after a road trip. As a young man he’d always been clean shaven and this continued in the army and as Captain America. Now the beard was a little way to reclaim his identity as Steve Rogers, the man not the symbol.

 

Smart casual was the look he believed he was now sporting or was it semi-formal since he would be wearing suit but no tie. Either way he thought he looked presentable. He had decided to head to this new upmarket Jazz Club/Nightclub, “Night Sky”, Sam and Tony had talked about. The front area of the building was a Jazz Club while a second area at the back operated as a nightclub later on in the night.

 

Sam thought Steve would like the relaxed atmosphere and the music in the Jazz Club whereas Tony, of course, sang the praises of the Nightclub area. “There are lots of beautiful women with hot sexy bodies moving to the pulsing music beats” was how Tony described it. Right now Steve hoped that Sam’s description was more accurate.

Steve had texted Sam earlier to see if he wanted to escape his family, with whom he was visiting, for a few hours and join him on his night out. He’d received back an enthusiastic, “Oh hell yeah. You may have just saved my life”, answer from Sam. 

Sam loved his family but this particular Aunt was always trying to marry him off to one neighbourhood girl or another. She was thrilled to hear he was heading out with a friend for the night and had happily released him from family movie night. Sam knew his Aunt would be on the phone to his Mom as soon as he walked out the door.

 

They’d agreed to meet at the club as Aunt Josie had insisted Sam have his dinner before heading out. Steve stepped into his kitchenette and retrieved his dinner from the oven. He liked to eat home cooked food whenever he could and had made a chicken casserole for himself earlier. While he couldn’t get drunk and therefore did not need the soakage as his old Irish neighbour, Domhnaill, from when he was young, called eating a good meal before going drinking, Steve did need to eat regularly due to his increased metabolism.

After dinner he gave one last look in the mirror to ensure nothing was stuck in his beard or teeth before grabbing his jacket, his phone, wallet and keys and headed off to the club. Steve liked to walk the streets of the city as it gave him a strange sense of belonging even though so much had changed since his youth. He didn’t mind the hustle and bustle of the crowds. It didn’t take him long to get to the club and he was thankful to be early as at that hour the line waiting to go in was small. 

Sam had suggested meeting outside but Steve insisted on inside as he didn’t like the idea of waiting on the street. The sooner he could get inside and melt into the crowd the less chance of being recognised even though the beard was so far working as a great disguise. 

 

Inside Steve made his way to the bar and ordered a beer. A live jazz band was performing on a small stage set back from the bar. There were small tables and chairs scattered around the room with booth and tables against the walls. Small lamps formed centre pieces on each table and there was a relaxed and comfortable feel to the place. Some high stools were placed randomly along the extensive bar which ran the length of the room. 

Once Steve got his beer he turned to look around the room, scanning the clientele. Upmarket was a good description. There were couples and small groups as well as individuals. Steve noticed that there were straight and gay couples. He had been relieved to learn that homosexuality was more accepted in this new century. Bigots and homophobia still existed but homosexuality was no longer a criminal offence and people were freer to be and express themselves.

 

Steve had always been attracted to both men and women but had never had the opportunity to be open about it. Before the serum few women looked twice at him other than Peggy. Then after the ice he was uncomfortable with how forward some women were. More than once he had been approached and blatantly sexually propositioned. He missed the idea of romance and getting to know someone. Sam had told him he could do both; accept the offer to get laid if he met someone he was interested in while also getting to know her. Somehow it didn’t seem that easy to Steve.

As there was no one in his immediate circle that he knew was gay he had no reference for what was or was not the norm in the gay community. He wasn’t sure he’d recognise a come on from a guy or if it was any different than that from a girl. He had gone on a few dates with women but nothing had come of them. As he’d said to Natasha it was hard to meet someone with shared life experience when he was almost one hundred years old in a twenty something body. Steve was leaning against the bar enjoying the music when Sam arrived.

After buying Sam a beer the two friends chatted about their day and plans for the remainder of the week. Both had taken the week off to come into the city to recharge. Sam did his usual quick scan of the room getting a feel for those around him. A few ladies caught his eye and he discretely pointed out the ones he’d caught eyeing up Steve as he’d scanned. 

Steve smiled. “Who knows tonight may be the night I meet the love of my life or the second love of my life”. Sam gave him a shoulder bump before raising his bottle in a toast; “To the loves of our lives!”

Steve found it easy to be in Sam’s company and time passed quickly as they enjoyed the music and the atmosphere but he had started getting a strange feeling. He rubbed the back of his neck as Sam turned to face him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just felt like someone was watching me but I’ve been trying to use the mirrors behind the bar to see who it was. No luck though” he shrugged.

“As long as she is hot and available I wish you luck!”

Steve laughed. “Is that the only criteria?”

“The only two which matter so you can get talking and then discover the rest” Sam suggested.

 

High up on a balcony which overlooked both areas of the club was the Owner and Manager’s office. Few people knew that the Manager was also the owner of the Club. The club was officially owned by a Corporation with a Board of Directors but this was just a subsidiary. If anyone looked close enough and deep enough they’d discover the real owner was one man, who dressed in his dark suit was looking through a tinted window at the section of the bar where Steve and Sam stood. 

Behind him on a tv screen the actor says the immortal line “Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” The Manager smirks at the irony of the line and the two customers standing at the bar. 

“What twist of fate has brought not one but two Avengers into my club?” He wonders out loud.

Continuing to watch Steve and Sam for a while, he sees Steve rub the back of his neck and look nervously around the bar area. Steve’s eyes briefly scan the window but they pass on. Smiling to himself he lifts the nearby phone and dials an internal number.

Shortly thereafter two beers are placed in front of Sam and Steve. Steve raises his eyebrows in question. “Compliments of the house” the barman says before Steve even asks. 

“Wow, thanks” Sam answers “I like this place even more now”.

“Please pass on our thanks” Steve adds, wondering who exactly has stood them the round of drinks and why them?


	2. Chapter 2

As the night went on Sam got chatting to a woman, Jen, who had accidentally on purpose bumped into him on her way back from the ladies. They continued to talk and before long her friends joined Steve and Sam at the bar. 

Steve and Sam had identified themselves by their first names only and that they were in private security. After all they didn’t want to identify themselves as Avengers straight away. That had generally one of two outcomes: either the lady in question politely made a quick exit or turned into a groupie who was more interested in the Avenger than the man. Steve and Sam both held out the hope of there being a third option but so far neither had been that lucky. 

Both Steve and Sam insisted that they pay for the drinks and neither would allow the girls to buy. One of the girls, Abby, called them sexist in that regard but both men argued that they were being gentlemen and had been brought up that way by their Mommas. 

Sam did agree that if they met again the girls could then buy their share because he hoped they would be meeting again or at least he might be meeting Jen again. 

While Steve was being polite and friendly, neither of Jen’s friends held any interest for him even though both were trying their best to win his favour. He smiled at the idea of the two friends effectively fighting each other for his attention. Steve was careful to give them equal attention. He didn’t want to give either of them the wrong idea. Sam was enjoying the spectacle too each time his attention moved briefly from Jen.

The ladies were good company but they soon sadly realised that neither had any hope with Steve. They were enjoying his and Sam’s company none the less so their evening was not going to be a complete bust. It was clear that Jen and Sam had hit it off. The little group of five relaxed more and simply enjoyed the good music and pleasant company.

Once the friends stopped trying to impress Steve he relaxed more. He was happy that nothing romantic was expected of him and he started to see them as he saw Natasha and Wanda and Maria, interesting intelligent women with no ulterior motive but his company.

 

What Steve and Sam had not quite realised was that their beers were not being charged for, only their companions’ drinks. Steve began to wonder how their round of drinks seemed cheaper than others as he listened to the costs of drinks for others around them at the bar.

When it next became Steve’s turn to buy he asked the young barman what was going on. Initially the barman didn’t know what Steve was talking about. “I’m sorry, Sir, I just place the orders and get told the cost. I don’t ring them up”. 

As the head bar man came closer the young man turned to his supervisor. He repeated Steve’s query about the cost. The older man smiled and told his young assistant and Steve, “No need for concern, Sir. Your drinks and that of your friend are complimentary”.

“Why?” Steve asked. “What’s so special about us?”

Looking at Steve the man shook his head. “I don’t honestly know, Sir. I’m just following orders from the boss”. 

As he said it he looked towards the tinted windows high up on the balcony. “My advice, Sir, don’t question it, just enjoy. Sorry I can’t include your lady friends but they were not in your company when the order came down”. 

With that the man smiled and returned to his other duties. 

 

“Something up?” Sam asked seeing the quizzical look on Steve’s face as he looked towards the tinted window.

“No, I guess not!” Steve answered, still a little distracted.

“I know that look” Sam teased. “Spill!”

“Someone is comp’ing us drinks for the night. Someone called the Boss and I don’t know why nor does the barman.”

“Wow” Sam offers. “Why us?” 

“That’s what I asked and he said he didn’t know. He was just following orders from the Boss. He apologised that the girls weren’t with us when the order was given so he can’t include them.”

“Seems like we have a fan!” Sam smiled. “I say we just enjoy it”. He patted Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve laughed “that’s what the bar man said too”, as they turned back to the girls with their drinks. 

 

The nightclub area opened and a much larger crowd could be seen entering from that side of the building. The Jazz Band finished up just before the D.J. started his stint. The atmosphere in the room shifted from intimate to casual.

Whatever way the acoustics were set up in the club area the majority of the volume stayed in the dance area which allowed those who stayed in the Jazz Club section to continue to talk without needing to shout in each other’s ear. The music from the club became just a little louder than background music but not by much. The bar now served both sides of the building. Steve was impressed with the set up as it catered to those who wanted to dance and those who wanted to enjoy the music and talk. 

His biggest complaint about the night clubs he had been taken to before this one was that no one could hear what the other person was saying unless they shouted. With his enhanced hearing the music and bass tones were often too loud for him to be comfortable. In one club he'd felt his chest vibrate from the bass pumping out of the speakers. Steve had left early that night.

 

Sam and Jen headed to the dance floor a little later. Steve had raised his hands in defeat and shook his head with a definite `no` when asked to join Sam and Jen on the dance floor but he encouraged Jen’s friends to go ahead without him as he promised to stay and watch their drinks. 

He’d been shocked when he heard from Natasha about drinks getting drugged or spiked in night clubs and bars and some people getting date raped. In his day a drink being spiked meant alcohol being added to a soft drink not Rohypnol or some other date rape drug. 

 

Steve was relaxed and enjoying watching Sam and the girls dance. They were good. The smiles on their faces and the way they moved so easily with the music made Steve wistful for a few minutes. He wondered, for not the first time, what his life might have been if he’d made that dance date with Peggy. But that wasn’t the life he’d been given and he was trying to fully accept his new one. Trying, not always succeeding but still trying. 

 

He was approached by a leggy blonde wearing a revealing short dress who made her intentions very clear as she draped herself around Steve’s side. Starting to draw a suggestive finger down the line of buttons on Steve’s shirt she whispered seductively into his ear. “Hey, good looking. You seem so alone standing here by yourself”.

Steve politely extracted himself from her hold and caught her hand before it went lower than his chest. “Thank you Ma’am but I’m not alone. I’m waiting for my friends who are on the dance floor”. He indicated to Sam and the three girls.

Luckily for Steve, Jen looked over at the time and waved to him. He gave her a warm smile and a wave back. The blonde was not impressed with being called Ma’am or the smile and wave Steve gave towards the dance floor. “Your loss” she shrugged as she turned and walked away not quite believing she'd been rejected.

 

Steve picked up his bottle of beer and took another sip, shaking his head at the blatant approach. He liked spirited women but he was not comfortable with the overt heavy handed approach of some modern women.

He felt someone step up to the bar behind him, not close enough to be in his space or feel threatening but close enough to feel their presence.

A smooth accented male voice seemed to whisper close to his ear, well maybe not whisper more like purr “Captain America, I do like the beard, it’s quite becoming”.

Steve immediately spun around but the person now closest to him was a woman who was getting two drinks from the barman. She wasn’t close enough to have been able to speak into his ear even if she could speak with a male voice. She looked bewildered at Steve’s sudden movement. He apologised if he’d startled her but kept looking around. “No problem” she answered but seemed wary of him. Taking her drinks she disappeared into the crowd. 

 

Steve’s senses were now on alert. Someone had recognised him and had been close enough to speak directly into his ear but how? He couldn’t ask the barman as it’d look kinda weird.

Several minutes later Sam and the girls returned. The young barman, from before, reached across the bar and tapped Steve on the shoulder. Another round of drinks was placed in front of him. “We didn’t order another round” Steve said surprised.

“Compliments of the Management” he was told. 

“Is someone trying to get us drunk or do they think we are trying to get these lovely ladies drunk?” Sam asked.

“Not sure” Steve replied, “But the girls’ drinks are included this time. Someone here recognised me” Steve says quietly to Sam.

“As just you or your day job?” Sam asked a little cryptically, in case he was overheard.

“Day job” Steve’s eyebrow raised slightly as he looked around.

“Did you know them?”

“Didn’t see who it was!” Steve looks a little hesitant to say the rest but he knows Sam will understand. “Whoever he was, he spoke behind me but when I turned around the closest person to me was a woman and she wasn’t close enough to speak directly into my ear!”

“And he called you Cap?” Sam clarified.

“He did, full title!” Steve and Sam exchange a look.

“What do you want to do?” Sam asks, hoping Steve doesn’t want to leave just yet.

Steve shrugs. “Not a lot I can do. He just complimented my beard, so maybe a fan!” he suggested hopefully.

Sam smiled and nodded. They turned their attention back to the girls as they handed out the new drinks. “Compliments of the House,” Steve announced when Jen looked from the new drink to her old one which was still more than half full.

 

Jen's friend, Christie, smiled. “We’ve never been treated to a complimentary drink in here before; even happier now to have met you two.”

Jen looked more closely at Sam and then Steve. “What aren’t you telling us? Are you two sports stars or famous something?”

“Definitely buff enough” her friends said together as they both blatantly admired Steve and Sam’s physiques.

Steve blushed slightly and dropped his eyes. Sam preened.

“No, like we said, we’re in private security.” Sam answered. “We’re both ex-military so it was an easy choice for us” he added.

“Maybe someone recognised us from our work” Steve offered, trying not to lie.

“Well whatever it is, I appreciate the fact” Jen concluded.

 

Steve was more aware of those around him from then on as was Sam. They seemed to develop a pattern of taking turns, one focusing on what the girls were saying while the other looked around. 

A short while later a movement caught Steve’s eye just before a number of security staff moved quickly to remove a now rowdy customer from the night club area. The guy had been trying to spike a girl’s drink when his hand was suddenly grabbed, pulled swiftly backwards and forced high up behind his back, almost dislocating his shoulder making him scream out in pain. 

The incapacitated customer was handed over to the security staff as the Head Barman phoned 911. The gentleman was detained just inside the main doors as they waited for the Police to arrive. 

The man who had stopped the `would be` rapist was tall, dark haired and wore a dark suit. As the security staff moved away he’d turned and moved out of Steve’s view. Steve hadn’t seen his face but he recognised the profile as being that of the man he’s sketched earlier in the park. His interest was once again tweaked. The security staff didn’t ask what had happened but silently took control of the customer.

 

By now a substantial number of customers were staring in the direction of the commotion. Sam had stepped closer to Steve ready to help or intervene if needed. They exchanged a silent confirmation that all appeared to be under control so they relaxed again.

When the Police had come and gone Steve called the young barman over. He learned his name was Paul. Steve asked what had happened and was told about the attempted drugging. When he asked who had prevented it Paul advised that it was the Manager of the Club. Before Steve could ask the Manager’s name Paul apologised and left to serve another customer. 

Steve filled Sam and the girls in on what he’d learned. “I guess I have one of those trustworthy faces” Steve offered when the girls laughed at him getting the low-down so easily.

“Oh yeah, the all American Boy Scout!” Sam teased as Steve gave him a friendly dig into the ribs which Sam easily blocked.

 

The girl, Liz, whose drink had almost been spiked was taken with her friend to the Manager’s office by one of the hostesses. She was still upset but grateful. She hadn’t realised how close she’d come to being a victim until her friend told her as she’s seen the hand being rapidly pulled back from over her friend’s drink. She’d caught glimpse of the tablet between the man’s closed fingers and knew what it was. 

 

Upstairs in the office Liz was given a sweet cup of tea to help calm her nerves. Her friend recognised the Manager as the man who had stepped in just in time to save Liz.

Liz was amazed that it was actually the manager of the Club and not some random customer or Good Samaritan. She sat mesmerised by his eyes. They were beautiful and looked like deep pools of twinkling stars. She barely heard what was being said and her friend had to nudge her when she failed to answer if she was feeling better.

“What?”

The Manager laughs softly as he smiled. “I asked if you were feeling recovered.”

She blushed when she realised she had been staring at the man. “Yes, thank you, much better. Thank you again for saving me.”

“You are most welcome and again you have my apologies for that man interrupting your evening. His kind is not welcome here.” There was strength behind the words and determination in the voice despite the tone and pitch being softened. “We try to provide a safe space where people can come and enjoy the music and dancing”. 

Her friend spoke up next. “Without your intervention tonight could have been much worse.”

“I am glad it wasn’t. Feel free to stay as long as you wish. Let one of my staff know when you are ready to leave and they will arrange to have you taken home safely in my car.”

“There’s no need, really!” Liz tries to protest.

“No, I insist. I would escort you home myself but unfortunately my night does not end with the stopping of the music”. It is clear that no will not be taken as an answer. “Further, your names will be at the door as my guests, giving you both free entry to the Club should you wish to join us again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve watched the two girls exit the Manager’s office a short while later, looking much more relaxed and comfortable than when they’d initially gone up. He excused himself from his company and moved towards the two girls. When he got closer they appeared younger than he’d thought from the distance. They had to be over 23 to be allowed into the club but they seemed younger or maybe he just felt older; closer to his birth age than his body age.

Approaching them in as non-threatening a fashion as he could manage, he coughed to get their attention. “Sorry for disturbing you but I noticed what almost happened earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay”.

The two young girls looked at the handsome stranger. He made sure to stay out of their personal space. The look in his eyes was one of genuine concern. They girls felt safe near him, which they found strange especially after what had almost happened, and something told them that he could be trusted.

“Thank you for asking. I’m doing better now. Thankfully the Manager acted quickly. He must have seen that guy on camera or something. The Police have taken him into custody and he is going to be charged.”

“You were very lucky and I’m glad you're okay. Is someone coming to collect you both? Are you okay to get home?” Steve automatically asked, going into his protective mode.

“That’s very kind of you to enquire but the Manager has arranged for us to be taken safely home in his car when we are ready.”

“You're welcome to join me and my friends until then if you'd like”. Steve indicates Sam and the three ladies as he speaks. They offer small smiles to the two girls as they had all been watching Steve as he’d left.

 

The two girls looked at each other and back at Steve. “Thank you, but you don’t even know us.”

Steve suddenly felt a little awkward realising how his offer may sound to the young women. Blushing slightly he gave a little cough. “Sorry, I hope I didn’t over step. I really just wanted to know you were okay and make sure you felt safe.” As he was about to turn away Liz spoke.

“No you haven’t. Thank you for coming over to enquire after me. I’m Liz and this is my friend Niamh. We are working over here for about a year and that’s the first time something like that has happened. It was quite scary.” Steve caught the Irish accent and smiled as Liz continued with a smile, “we don’t know your name”.

This time Steve’s blush was more pronounced. “Sorry, I am… Steve Rogers”.

“Are you sure?” Niamh teases as Steve had stumbled over his name.

“I’m sure. It’s just I’m in the habit of giving my old rank with my name and I’m trying to break that habit.” He rubs the back of his neck as he says it.

“Well Steve Rogers, whatever your rank was, thank you again and if your friends don’t mind we’d be happy to join you.” Neither girl were in the mood for more dancing but they didn’t want to leave just yet either and if they were in a bigger group there was less chance of being hit on or an attempted drugging again. 

 

As the three walked back to Sam and the others Steve asked, “Is that an Irish accent I hear?”

“Oh to be sure it is!” Niamh teased, laying on a thick Irish brogue. Steve laughed.

“My parents were Irish so it sounded familiar to me; so many neighbours also when I was younger”. 

“Then we are almost among family” Niamh smiles. She looks at Steve and thinks he’s not even ten years older than them so when he was younger wasn’t that long ago.

“You said were” Liz notes quietly.

“Yeah, they’re no longer with me” he notes sadly.

Both girls offer their condolences with a quiet “God bless them” and “May they rest in peace”.

Steve thanks them as they arrive back to Sam. 

 

Steve introduces Liz and Niamh to Jen, Christie, Abby and Sam. They also ask Liz if she is okay and are happy to hear she is. Steve says he hopes they don’t mind but he asked Liz and Niamh to join them. All heads nod agreeing with his offer. They were happy to have the two new comers join them as it was clear Steve was being a big brother. This endeared him even more to Christie and Abby and they wished one of them had been of interest to him. He was so sweet and considerate, not to mention a hunk! They each gave a little sigh which Steve heard and he looked at them with a raised eyebrow. 

“Just considering a lost hope,” Abby said in response to his questioning look. “Someone very lucky is out there but it’s not me”. 

Christie linked her arm in Abbey’s as they both looked at Steve. “Not me either”.

 

Sam and Jen laughed as they knew exactly what the other two were talking about. Both had bombarded Sam with questions about Steve when he had left them: about his taste in women, what he looked for etc. Sam hadn’t been able to give them much information as he’d never seen any of the women Steve had taken on dates so he’d described Peggy as his taste.

 

Steve looked to Sam for help. ”You’re on your own buddy”. Sam said as his grin widened.

“Some friend you’re turning out to be”, Steve teased. Asking Jen to change places with him Steve stepped to Sam’s other side. Realising too late what Steve was about to do Sam exclaimed “Oh no you don’t, don’t you do it!!”

Steve’s grin widened as he said with glee “On your left”.

Of course Sam then had to tell the story of how Steve humiliated him on his run. He may not have said exactly how many times Steve passed him as he didn’t want to reveal too much but it was enough for all five ladies to laugh out loud at him.

“You had to do it, didn’t you?”

“You brought it on yourself” Steve added as he took another drink pleased with himself before asking Liz and Niamh what they were drinking.

 

Once again the drinks for the entire group were complimentary. Steve looked to the tinted windows and slowly raised his bottle in thanks. The light immediately above his head seemed to flicker for a moment as if acknowledging the offered thanks.

********

From the time Steve had approached Liz and Niamh until now he was observed. That didn’t prevent the Manager from also keeping an eye on the rest of the club looking out for any unsavoury behaviour and having the security deal with it before it got out of hand. 

The bar staff had authority to refuse to serve drink if they felt customers had enough. This didn’t always go down well with some customers but that was policy and security personnel were always present to ensure any trouble makers left the premises quickly and quietly. The Club thus far had a reputation for keeping trouble to a minimum and the staff worked hard to keep that good reputation. 

The Fire Marshall was happy that every inspection found everything up to code. All members of First Responders professions were given special treatment with their own entry point and reduced cover charge. The general opinion was that the Club was run by a former First Responder or a close family member of one. There had been no grand opening with press coverage as was the norm. The doors opened one night and the music started playing. People passing by got curious and came in to have a look. Over time its reputation grew and now it was a favourite place for a large section of New Yorkers looking for a good night out.

While all the staff had met the Manager, as he had taken all interviews personally, most club goers did not know who ran the place and they didn’t care. 

The Manager had caught Steve’s attention for a reason he had yet to figure out. 

******** 

 

Liz and Niamh had relayed what had been said in the office and how gentlemanly the Manager was and handsome with such beautiful eyes and flowing locks. Abby and Christie were sorry they hadn’t met him.

One looked at the other and both smiled. They excused themselves and headed towards the stairs leading to the balcony area. Before they reached the bottom step a member of security stepped forward and apologised to them saying that area was private and closed to the public.

“We wanted to have a quiet word with the Manager” Abby offered. “We understand his office is up there.”

“I’m afraid he is busy at present and can’t be disturbed.”

“We won’t delay him for long, we promise” Christie tried.

The security guy laughed. “Sorry ladies, no go. He really doesn’t like to be disturbed when he is working. If another member of staff can be of assistance I can arrange that.”

“But we have a complaint” Abby blurts out. Christie nods her head in agreement. 

“Then the Chief Hostess is the person you need to speak with, ladies”. He politely but firmly replied.

 

Sam, Steve and the others were watching. “What are they trying to do?” Sam asks as he looks at Jen.

She laughs “I think the description of the Manager may have sent them off on a hunt to meet him themselves.”

Steve is surprised. “Really? They just waltzed over there and asked to see the Manager?”

“Yep, that’s typical of them. They get an idea in their heads and off they go.”

“Should I go get them back?” he offered.

“Nope.” Jen laughed “they don’t seem to be getting very far so they’ll soon give up and come back.”

 

It took a while but eventually the two gave up and came back to the group. “No luck!” Sam greeted them.

“No, that mean bouncer wouldn’t let us speak to the Manager. We were going to thank him for the complimentary drinks from earlier” they said trying to play innocent.

“Of course you were.” Jen said, clearly not believing her friends. “The tall dark and handsome description had nothing to do with it or the lack of a ring on his finger.” Niamh had pointed out that little nugget of information.

 

Abby looked at Sam, Steve and Jen with a challenge. “What? You think one of you could do better?”

Sam raised his hands in surrender. “I’m not interested. I have plenty right here to keep me occupied.” He smiled as he looked at Jen. Jen nodded back and with a mischievous smile added. “Same here so that leaves you Steve.”

Steve couldn’t believe they expected him to just walk over there and ask to see the Manager for no reason. He was curious as to why they'd been given special treatment but that was not going to make him take up Christie and Abby’s challenge.

Sam had a devious smile. “Come on Steve. I bet you can easily get by the security and into the Manager’s office. All you got to do is smile and turn on that Irish charm you inherited. Show these lovely ladies how it’s done”. Sam knew Steve could be on the balcony in a matter of seconds if he wanted to do and used his parkour skills.

“Nope, not happening” he states. “I am not going to be your sucker. I’ll never be drunk enough to fall for something like that.” Steve grins as he shakes his head.

 

“You’re no fun” Christie teased.

“I’m plenty fun but I am not going to make a fool out of myself. What’d be in it for me?”

They all looked at each other but couldn’t come up with anything to tempt him. Steve laughed at some of the crazy suggestions as he dismissed them all. Jen gave Sam a small dig in the arm. “You’re his friend and know him best, suggest something he might want”.

Steve was standing smugly sipping his beer with his hip against the bar and his arms crossed in front of his chest. His beer bottle was hanging loosely from his fingertips. Sam couldn’t really think of anything Steve might want. After several minutes he suggested, “Okay if you get by the security over there and into the Manager’s office I’ll take all six of you out to dinner tomorrow, my treat.”

Steve smirked. “That is of course assuming these fine ladies would even want to go to dinner with us tomorrow!” He was kinda hoping they’d hesitate and maybe some would have other plans but Steve’s luck was not in and all five agreed immediately. 

 

Sighing loudly as Sam laughed at his raised eyebrows Steve moaned. ”Come on, are you all serious?”

“Yes” they replied as one. They really wanted to see Steve try and get into the Manager’s office.

“You know you can’t disappoint the ladies now, Steve.” Sam knew that would persuade Steve but each turned to Steve with their best puppy dog eyes just in case he needed more persuasion. Sam laughed as he knew his friend was doomed.

 

Steve looked at the time and saw that the club would be closing within the hour. “Okay, challenge accepted but I do it on my time.”

Sam clapped him on the back, He was about to say “nice one Cap” but he caught himself in time. 

Liz and Niamh leaned forward and each gave him a kiss on the cheek. “For luck” Liz said at Steve’s surprise. “Go n’éirí an bóthair leat!” Nianh said as she smiled.

“Go raibh maith agat” Steve stumbled over the phrase as his memory sought the right phrase and pronunciation.

“Ana mhaith ar fad” Niamh praised as Steve blushed.

Sam, Jen, Abby and Christie were lost. “Is someone going to tell us what you all just said” Sam asked “and what language was that?”

“To answer your last question first” Liz offered, “they were speaking Irish and Niamh wished Steve good luck and he thanked her. Then she praised his Irish. But if you want the specifics Niamh used an old Irish saying for wishing someone good luck which translates as “May the road rise with you”. Steve said “Thank you” and she told him it was “very good, indeed”” 

Sam was impressed as were the others. He knew how much Steve’s Irish heritage meant to him and that he felt closer to his parents when he spoke of it. 

 

A drunkard was demanding more alcohol at the far end of the bar. Security moved to intercept as Steve saw his chance and headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time moving quickly but drawing as little attention to himself as he could. He had reached the top before he was seen by security. He was about to knock on the door when he was told by the approaching security that he wasn’t allowed go in there. 

A cultured voice from inside the office said “It’s fine Dave, the Captain may enter”. Steve scrunched up his eyebrows wondering how the person inside knew who was there but figured there must be hidden security cameras though he couldn't see them as he looked around. 

Dave put his finger to his ear and spoke. “Okay boss, sorry for letting him get that far. It won’t happen again.”

“Don’t worry about it, you were dealing with something more serious and you couldn’t stop the good Captain if he really wanted to try”.

 

At the bar, Sam smirked and the others were amazed when they saw Steve enter the office and the security man back off. “I guess dinner tomorrow is on me!” Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve heard the reply given to Dave as he stepped inside. The Manager was standing looking out one of the tinted windows with his back to Steve as he entered the office. Steve watched as he stood with his feet slightly apart and his hands clasped casually behind his back. His dark hair was longer than his collar, sweeping his shoulders. Steve figured he stood about two inches taller than he was. Even with the tailored suit Steve could see he had strong shoulders, athletic build and standing as he was his leg muscles were defined by the pants legs. 

It was definitely the man he'd seen earlier in the park. Steve smiled in appreciation.

 

With his back still to Steve he spoke. “Welcome, Captain Rogers. I do hope you, Mr. Wilson and your companions have had an enjoyable night”. The voice had a cultured accent and Steve knew he’d heard that voice before. 

“Please do not stand there with the door ajar, I’m not overly fond of an open doorway especially as I wish to speak with you privately”.

With that phrase Steve knew exactly who was standing in front of him. “Loki!”

 

Loki turned to face Steve and smiled. “In the flesh as they say”. He saw Steve’s posture tense. “I assure you there is no threat, no danger, no need to fear for anyone’s safety”.

Steve looked quickly around the office to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon. Loki saw his eyes move and knew instantly what he was doing.

Holding his hands out to the side before raising them as he had in Stuttgart he showed Steve his open palms, clearly carrying no weapon. Steve knew he could have concealed weapons though.

“Please Captain, you may relax. If I had any nefarious intent I could have easily carried it out earlier in the park or at any time since you entered the Club tonight. I know you may not trust my word but I assure you I mean no harm”.

Steve was now standing to his full height, feet apart, shoulders back, hands resting on his hips which had moved his jacket back displaying his broad chest. Loki, taking in the stance, that was both dominant and appealing at the same time, raised a quick eyebrow before smiling as he met Steve’s eyes. He wondered if the Captain realised just how alluring he looked at that moment.

 

Loki had admired the Captain in his uniform as it had highlighted his best parts wonderfully so he was happy to see that casual clothes were no less pleasing on that body. He wondered briefly what he looked like without the clothes.

Steve caught the look Loki gave him as his eyes had scanned his body but he wasn't sure he was reading that look properly!

 

Loki moved slowly over to a couch under one of the windows. Opening his jacket, Loki sat down at a slight angle, resting his upper arm along the back of the couch and leaning his other elbow on the arm of the couch as he rested his chin between his thumb and bent forefinger, head tilted slightly as he looked up at Steve. 

Meeting Steve’s eyes again he gestured to the couch. “Please sit or remain standing if that is what you desire”. Either way Loki intended to make the most of this up close, non-restrained, happenstance. Steve was clearly still on high alert but his posture was less threatening now that Loki had taken a seat.

 

Their eyes held the gaze for a fraction longer than necessary as Steve tried to regain control of his brain.

“What are you doing here, Loki?” He asked somewhat more tersely than he’d intended. 

“I am the Manager of this Club and have been for approximately nine months. I thought that would have been obvious by the title Manager on the door or did you not look as you entered?”

 

“Loki, that’s not what I meant and you know it”. Steve is tense and Loki’s calm relaxed manner is leaving him a little unbalanced and confused.

“Was it not?” Loki asked with an eyebrow raise and was that a twinkle Steve had just seen? 

“You distinctly asked what I was doing here and I succinctly answered. Was there something else?” The smile on Loki’s face showed he was enjoying this way too much. Steve thought Loki was flirting but that made no sense.

“You know damn well what I meant”.

“Language, Captain!” Loki teased. 

 

He could see that Steve was getting impatient. He really should have thought this through more before he revealed himself to Captain America while the club was still full. “Fine” Loki sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and moved a stray strand back behind his ear.

Steve’s eyes followed the hand movement as he waited for him to go on. His eyes met Loki’s and he wondered how he hadn’t noticed how green they were before? 

 

“I’ve always had a tender spot for your world so I decided it was time I came to visit again. I always enjoyed my previous visits over the centuries save for the last one of course.”

“What do you mean your visits over the centuries?”

“Come now Captain, you hardly think we were worshiped as Gods without occasionally showing ourselves to our followers. Where would have been the fun in that?”

Steve raised an eyebrow and gives a small head tilt.

 

“While my Oaf of a brother” Loki dramatically sighed (complete with eye roll), “utterly failed to blend in every time he visited I found it more enjoyable to appear as you are and walk freely among Midgardians. It is easier to learn customs when one partakes of them. Everyone, well almost everyone, is more welcoming when less attention is drawn. You have probably found the same in your new guise. As I said earlier, I find the beard most becoming”.

'Okay! That sounded like flirting' Steve thought as he took a seat at the other end of the couch. He'd felt on display standing in front of Loki rather than having the high ground. He made sure to sit at an angle that allowed him watch Loki. Like Loki, he rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and rested his jaw against his upright hand. 

Steve’s hand moved automatically to his beard and he subconsciously stroked his beard and upper lip with his forefinger as Loki spoke. He caught the soft smile on Loki’s lips at the gesture before Loki quickly schooled his face once more.

 

Loki was relaxed, sitting back into the couch, one long leg drawn up and resting along the couch cushion, his foot hooked in behind the knee of his other leg which allowed his body turn towards Steve in an open fashion. A body language expert would say that it was crotch display but for Steve it showed openness that he hadn’t expected from Loki and yes he could admire Loki’s torso and crotch from that angle. It was clear Loki was in his own space and that he was the guest.

Steve couldn’t stop himself from admiring the man in front of him who looked so much more at ease with himself and within himself than when Steve had last seen him. The relaxed features added to his amazing bone structure and there was warmth and softness in his eyes that had not been there before. The manic expression was gone as was the near fanatical derision he’d exuded towards all mortals as he’d called them.

Without realising it Steve ended up mirroring Loki’s upper body pose. Loki was enjoying this encounter much more than he’d anticipated.

 

Steve cupped the back of his head with his hand and lowered his head slightly. Looking at Loki through his long eyelashes and with a shy smile he asked, “So it was you who spoke to me earlier?”

“Yes. I wondered if you would recognise my voice.” That cute look made something in Loki’s groin stir. “To my great disappointment I didn’t have the opportunity to have a conversation with you the last time we met. I really would have relished the chance as you fascinate me Captain”.

It was Steve’s turn to be surprised again. “Really, why?”

“There is so much more to you than the symbol Captain America and his shield. You are not quite as dense or boring as some would have people believe.”

“Gee thanks, you definitely know how to make a fella feel good!” Steve sassed.

 

Loki laughed and Steve could see the tease in his eyes. “My apologies Captain, it was not meant as an offence merely an observation.”

Steve waved it off but cast Loki a sideways glance. 

Loki was waiting to be certain Steve had not taken offence before he continued. “Your strong moral code is one you’ve set for yourself; not taken from others. You pay little regard to the image but live your life, all be it your new one, your way. I like that, it impresses me. I like individuality and free thinking. Your tactical mind intrigues me. How does such a wonderful artist dwell within such a military tactician’s mind?”

 

“You think you know me!” Steve quietly exclaims, surprised to hear Loki’s account of him.

“Oh no, I would never claim that. I am merely giving voice to my observations. Whether you believe me or not every word I have said to you is true”.

Steve looked closer at Loki. He really was different. There was something missing, the sense of being close to the edge of madness; the pain had lessened in his features and those eyes….”

 

“You’re staring Captain”.

“Sorry” Steve automatically said and then could have kicked himself. “Loki, what colour are your eyes normally?” The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

For a moment Loki smiled a genuine smile, not the sneer or grin he’d used before, and his eyes lit up. “Ah that would depend. No doubt my Oaf of a brother told you all of my true parentage.” His eyes dropped as he looked away from Steve.

“Thor said you were adopted but nothing further”.

“Ah I see”. Loki paused and his hand moved in front of his mouth as the knuckle of his forefinger pressed against his philtrum, his eye remaining lowered. He got temporarily lost in his thoughts before he continued speaking.

“At the end of a great war between Asgard and Jotunheim I was taken as a baby by Odin and raised on Asgard as a brother to Thor. I believed for most of my life that I was a son of Odin, that Frigga was my mother and Thor my brother; that I was a true son of Asgard despite my differences but alas that was all a lie. In truth I was nothing more than a stolen relic, a political pawn held captive until Odin had use of me. My true father was the King of the Frost Giants from the Realm of Jotunheim, a sworn enemy of Asgard. My true form was hidden from me for over 1000 years. In my Asgardian form, which you see before you, I have green eyes. It is the form in which I am most comfortable despite it being nothing more than an illusion, a lie if you will. In my birth form I have blood red eyes so I am not certain which eyes you enquire about.”

 

Steve could see the pain etched across Loki’s brow as he spoke. It was obvious that the lie, as he called it, still hurt and the scars ran deep. Steve had to pull back his hand that had automatically reached out to offer comfort. He was finding it harder to remember that this was the man who had brought such pain and suffering to his city. The very same city that was still recovering and in which they were now sitting. Yet the pain he witnessed on Loki’s face and in his eyes was real, of that there was no doubt.

“I don’t know why I just told you that!” Loki murmured, as if he was voicing his thought aloud, still keeping his head somewhat lowered and not looking at Steve.

 

“During your last visit your eyes were bluer.” Steve remarked.

“Were they? I really wouldn’t know.” Loki tried to dismiss the comment but Steve could see he was lying.

“I thought you were the God of lies, Trickster, Silver Tongue!”

“So you have done some homework on me. Tell me Captain what did you find?”

“A lot of myths and speculation, probably less facts”.

 

Loki gave a slight sigh. “Do you not believe all you read?”

“Nope, haven’t done so for a long time” Steve answered. “So why were your eyes a different colour?”

“So many things were different then but they are of no consequence now.” Loki said dismissively. Steve knew he was avoiding the question but he decided to let it drop nonetheless. Something instinctively told Steve that Loki needed to move beyond that topic.

 

He tried a different line of questions. “Do Thor and Asgard know you are here, on earth he clarified?”

“That would probably be no”.

“Where do they think you are?”

“Possibly dead or in some black hole! Or they would wish it so but I doubt they care enough to even wonder”.

Steve could hear the emptiness to Loki’s voice. His shoulders had slumped slightly and he looked at the cushion in front of Steve rather than right at him as he had done when they started talking. For a brief moment he looked so young and lost with a vulnerability Steve didn’t expect. 

 

“I thought Asgard’s gatekeeper, Heimdall was all-seeing!”

“He and Asgard like to think so but there are some who can remain hidden from his gaze if they so choose”.

“I take it you are one of those!”

“You are correct, Captain”. There is a small proud smile on Loki’s lips as he raises his head to once again meet Steve’s gaze.

 

Loki quickly schooled his expressions and changed the subject asking about why Steve had abandoned his clean shaven face for the rather handsome beard. Steve blushed at the comment but assured Loki that he would be clean shaven again once he returned to work.

“That is disappointing!” Loki was wondering how soft the beard was and what it would feel like against his skin. His eyes lingered on Steve’s lips and chin. The obvious gaze caused Steve to blush even more.

“I apologise if I make you feel uncomfortable but you are one of the rare men I have met that is equally handsome with facial hair as without”.

“Okay”, Steve thought to himself “that was definitely flirting”.

 

Over the next while they talked about Steve’s art and the world they now found themselves in. Every so often Steve would ask another question about Asgard or the Club and it seemed to him that Loki answered honestly. 

In between questions Steve knew Loki was admiring his body as glances lingered on his chest and arms, eyes and lips. As Loki concentrated on Steve’s lips he instinctively licked his own. That brief sight of Loki’s tongue running along his lips made Steve’s stomach flutter in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. Steve shifted on the seat trying to subtly change his seating position before his body embarrassed him further by revealing the thoughts and images that were now running through his mind.

Little glances between them seemed to linger longer than necessary and both had turned to face each other in a way that opened their bodies up to the other. The earlier tension was gone and they were now relaxed as they spoke and flirted. Both could feel the spark that had ignited between them and the now obvious sexual attraction.


	5. Chapter 5

All too soon the DJ had finished up for the night and the crowd was beginning to leave. Dave’s voice could be heard telling Loki that most of the crowd had left, the bar was now closed and the takings were ready for him. All thoughts of Sam and the others waiting for him had escaped Steve’s mind as he’d gotten caught up in his conversation with Loki. He was brought back to reality as he heard Loki tell Dave to lock up the bar and bring the takings and receipts up to his office. 

Looking at Steve he apologised. “I am sorry but it appears we have run out of time Captain. I have duties to attend to and you have abandoned your friends for long enough.”

Steve didn’t want to leave just yet. He had so many more questions for Loki and it was more than needing to be certain that no one was in any danger, he wanted to find out more about Loki. 

 

He knew he should alert the other Avengers to Loki's presence, but something was telling him there was no threat or no immediate threat at any rate. If Loki was telling the truth then he had been in New York for more than nine months as it would have taken weeks if not months to get all the required permits before opening the Club. Loki had done nothing to draw attention to himself before now and he could easily have avoided Steve tonight if he'd wanted.

 

Steve was captivated by this new Loki, or at least this new side to Loki, the man in front of him, the little smiles and the way his eyes lit up when he’d laughed. He’d teased Steve as they’d talked with an ease that Steve had found strange but inviting. Steve was beginning to see the brother from their youth Thor had regularly spoken of and whose loss he had often lamented in his more melancholy moments.

 

Standing, Steve paused. He was reluctant to leave Loki’s company. There was an attraction there that he hadn’t felt for any of the ladies he’d taken on dates or met downstairs tonight and this intrigued him. What was it about Loki that had him eager to remain in his company?

Thinking quickly he said the first thing that came to mind. “Have you eaten at all tonight? I know of an all-night diner nearby which serves good food. Maybe when you are finished closing up we can grab something to eat.” 

Loki was stunned by the suggestion. Captain America was not running to assemble the Avengers and take him into custody but rather wanted to share a meal with him. As intrigued as he had been with the man beforehand his interest increased now. “Why would you want to share a meal with me?” 

Steve dropped his eyes for a moment and looking at Loki through his long lashes he answered honestly. “I’m kinda hungry and well I have more questions and I thought you might be hungry too and we could, you know, talk some more.”

“Surely one of your new lady friends would be much better company than I?”

“No, the girls are sweet and all but not a lady friend. I mean they are ladies and they are sort of friends but…” 

Loki laughed as Steve stumbled over his words. 

 

Feeling happier than he imagined he would, Loki accepted the invitation. “Fine if you don’t mind waiting I will join you for food once my duties are complete.” As an afterthought Loki added, “You may invite Mr. Wilson to join us if you wish.” 

Steve was surprised Loki had accepted. “Sure I can ask him but if you’d prefer it was just us two that’s okay with me.”

“That would be preferable.” He answered honestly as he stood up. Bowing slightly in Steve’s direction he smiled. “Very well, see to your good byes and I will still be here whenever you return”.

 

Before Steve could leave a knock came to the door and Loki ushered Dave in. He was surprised to see the Captain, as he’d been called earlier, still there. He nodded at Steve. 

“Sorry for the intrusion Boss but here are tonight’s takings and receipts from the bar and doors. There are a few stragglers finishing their drinks including your guest’s friends. They seem a little concerned for him”. 

As he said it he looked at Steve and wondered why as he could clearly look after himself; he was well built and exuded a strength that would make most not risk taking him on. Ex-military Dave thought to himself and yep the name Captain fitted his stance.

“I’ll catch you in a bit.” Steve said as he nodded at Loki then Dave and headed out the door.

“See you presently Captain” Loki replied.

 

Steve headed back to Sam and the others with an apologetic look on his face. “Sorry about that. I didn’t realise the time.”

“So you got to meet the Manager?” Abby and Christie both asked in unison with a suggestive grin on their faces. 

“Yeah I did. It turns out we’d met before, a couple of years back in Germany and then again when he visited here.” Steve said looking at Sam and hoping he’d pick up on the hint.

“Germany?” Sam asked as his brows rose. It was obvious to Sam that Steve didn’t want to name the Manager in front of the girls and that perked his interest. Racking his brain for a while, a name suddenly came to mind. Surely it couldn’t be? 

“He’d gone back home with his brother shortly after his visit to New York. Well he’s back working here now and has been running this place for almost a year.” Steve offered.

Sam didn’t know quite what to say. “We must all catch up if he has the time” Sam suggested. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna hang here for a bit and catch up some more when he’s closed up for the night” Steve told them. 

“Do you need me to hang back?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s fine! You can see these ladies home if they’ll let you.” He smiled to let Sam know there was no immediate threat. “I’ll catch up with you tomorrow and you owe us all dinner tomorrow night.” 

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

 

“Ladies, it was a pleasure meeting you all tonight. You made it much better than if I’d been stuck with only Sam for company” Steve teased as he spoke to all five ladies present.

Dave came over and excused himself for interrupting before he asked Liz and Niamh if they were ready to head off. When they confirmed they were, he advised that he would be escorting them home. Handing Steve and Sam their phones they asked for both their numbers so they could arrange dinner the next day. Once they got them they sent a smiling emoji to both men. They did the same with Christie, Jen and Abby. 

All numbers exchanged Liz and Niamh gave Sam and Steve a kiss on the cheek each and thanked them again for looking out for them. “Oíche mhaith” they said as they left. 

Sam and Steve held Jen and Christie’s coats out for them as they put them on. Abby threw the ends of her wrap over her shoulders. As the three ladies each gave Steve a kiss on the cheek they said goodbyes. “Such a pity!” Steve heard Christie say to Abby as she sighed and stepped away from Steve.

 

Sam and Steve exchanged a bro-hug. “You got this?” Sam asked into Steve’s ear. 

“I got it” Steve replied as Sam pulled back. 

“Okay man, I’ll catch you for breakfast or lunch. Give me a call whenever” Sam said. 

“Night all, safe home” Steve smiled. “Looking forward to dinner tomorrow, Ladies maybe one of you will choose where we go?”

“And you, good night Steve. We will definitely pick somewhere nice” they answered as they left. 

Sam gave Steve one last wave before he offered his arm to Jen and headed off.

 

Steve took a seat at the bar and watched as the cleaning staff set about getting the place cleaned up and ready for the next day. “My couch is more comfortable if you’d prefer” Steve heard Loki’s voice behind him. He looked around but no one was there. 

He rose and headed back up to Loki’s office. He knocked and waited to be called in. The door opened. “Please come in. Would you like a coffee while you wait?” Loki asked from where he was sitting behind his desk. He smiled with amusement when he saw the look on Steve’s face.

“That would be great, thanks. Now how exactly did you do that?” Steve’s brows met as he looked puzzled at the door which closed by itself.

“Magic!” Loki smirked and indicated the fresh pot of coffee on a nearby unit. 

 

Steve helped himself to a coffee and sat down as Loki continued what he was doing. They chatted as Loki worked and Steve enjoyed his coffee. Both men were enjoying the other's company. 

More little stolen glances were exchanged. Every time Loki touched his hair Steve wondered if it was soft and what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. Each time Steve stretched or shifted on the couch Loki's eyes were drawn to the hand or limb and then to Steve's chest or lips. He imagined what kissing those lips would be like. Their eyes lingered when they met and both recognised the desire they saw reflected back in the other's eyes.

This was yet another side to Loki, very efficient and business like. Steve imagined he would fit in easily in a board room or a large conference hall. He wanted to get to know this Loki more than anyone he'd met in a long time. 

 

Over the next hour or so different staff members came in to see Loki, each giving him reports and details on various aspects of the night, handing over keys and other items. All seemed surprised to see that Loki had company as they'd come in. Some recognised Steve from the Club downstairs but most had no idea how long he was there or where he’d come from. 

 

Last one into the office was Dave who gave Loki back his car keys. He confirmed that Liz and Niamh had gotten home safely and the car was parked securely out back. He tried to not look surprised at seeing Steve still there but both Loki and Steve caught the look. 

“Everything is locked up downstairs Boss. If you don’t need me for anything else tonight I’ll head off now?” He half glanced at Steve as he spoke.

“That’s fine Dave, thank you. Your team did well tonight. I’ll see you all tomorrow. Goodnight and safe home! ”

“Night Boss, Captain” and with that Dave left closing the door to the office behind him. 

 

One by one the lights downstairs switched off until only the light in the office was lit. Loki assured Steve he would be finished in less than ten minutes. As if on cue Steve’s stomach rumbled and Loki laughed.

“Sorry!” Steve said bashfully. 

 

When he’d finished his work Loki stood and closed his laptop. He stretched his back and neck, showing off his lean torso and toned abdomen through his shirt, before opening a door Steve hadn’t noticed beforehand. He waited with an outstretched hand for Steve to go through first. 

Their hands touched briefly as Steve stepped past him and a tingle ran up their arms. Steve took a deep breath to steady himself. Loki was enjoying the physical effect being in close proximity to Captain Rogers was having on him and he wanted to experience it for longer, much, much longer.

With a twitch of his fingers Loki switched the office lights off. A stairs led down from the office to an exit which had a hand scanner on the wall near it but no obvious door handle. 

This had turned into a night full of surprises and both Steve and Loki were glad he’d decided to come clubbing.

As Loki placed his hand on the scanner the door opened. Looking sideways at Steve he smirked as he paraphrased the line from Casablanca he’d heard earlier. “Of all the bars in all the towns you had to walk into mine, Captain”. 

Steve threw his head back and laughed out loud as he stepped out into the night air and they headed off to get some food. Loki didn’t think he’d ever heard the Captain laugh before but he was enjoying hearing it now.

The flutter in Steve's chest was exciting him. He didn't know where this night may lead him but he intended to see it out wherever it led. 


End file.
